


Soon the Bells will Start

by rage_quitter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Multi, lots of christmas fluff get ur toothbrush ready for this sickening sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rage_quitter/pseuds/rage_quitter
Summary: Christmas is a special time of year. A time for giving and a time for family. And a time for aggressive snowstorms to trap three boyfriends inside, apparently.





	

**Author's Note:**

> mer chrism yall  
> this fic is dedicated to Nick (ryanthepowerbottomguy) who is awesome and 2cool4me

“Where the bloody pissing hell is Ryan?” 

“Gavin, chill out. It’s snowing like a motherfucker out there. Seriously, cut him slack.” Jeremy reached out a hand to grab at his boyfriend’s arm, stopping his impatient pacing. 

“I’m-- I’m worried,” Gavin said with a huff. “What if he gets stuck? Or lost? Or gets in an accident--”

There was a loud knock at the door.

Both men scrambled for it.

Gavin wrenched open the door. A blast of icy air met them. “Ryan!” Gavin exclaimed. “Come in!”

The bundled figure shaking on their doorstep eagerly hurried into the warmth of Jeremy’s house. Jeremy hurried to close and lock the door before the swirling snow and wind could follow him.

“F-fuck, it’s c-cold,” Ryan stuttered. His teeth chattered.

“It’s a blizzard, dude!” Jeremy said. He and Gavin helped Ryan out of his winter outerwear. At least he came prepared for the weather. “A blizzard in Boston! You made it before the worst hit.”

“Had to hurry f-from the airport,” Ryan said. His face was red from the cold and he stiffly wiggled his fingers. When his snow-crusted boots were set by the door, the two pulled him further inside the house. “God, it’s good to be inside. I… fuck, left the presents in the car.”

“Get ‘em later, let’s warm you up first,” Jeremy said.

“I’ll make cocoa!” Gavin volunteered. He leaned over to press a kiss to Ryan’s cold cheek and bounce off to the kitchen.

Jeremy shook his head. “C’mere, babe, got a blanket all nice and warm for ya,” he said. He grabbed Ryan’s frozen hand and led him to the couch, where a huge fluffy throw blanket was waiting. Ryan snuggled under it with a pleased sigh. “Is it that bad out yet?”

“Yeah, not great. I got lucky. I can’t believe I got here in time,” Ryan said. “And even running late, I’m early for Christmas!”

“Yeah!” Jeremy joined him under the blanket. “We were getting worried. Gavin was freaking out.”

“Well I’m here, and in one piece. I don’t even think I have any frostbite.” Ryan wiggled his fingers as evidence. 

“Always good news,” Gavin said as he reentered with a tray of mugs. It was instant hot chocolate, Jeremy knew, but delicious nonetheless. Gavin snaked in on Ryan’s other side, clinging to him like his life depended on it. “I missed you, Ryan!”

“I missed you guys too,” Ryan said fondly. “Can I have my arms so I can drink my hot chocolate?”

Gavin blew a raspberry at him but sat up to let Ryan get his mug from the coffee table. Gavin grabbed his phone and scrolled through it until he found the app he wanted. After a moment, the speakers began to play soft Christmas music. Ryan started humming along as he sipped his cocoa.

“So as soon as the blizzard lets up we’re having a huge-ass snowball fight, right?” Jeremy asked.

“Oh, absolutely,” Ryan agreed.

“Ryan’s on my team!” Gavin said.

“Fuck no, every man for himself,” Ryan replied with a grin.

“Ryan, you traitor!”

“Winner gets a kiss under the mistletoe,” Ryan said.

“And a blowjob?” Jeremy said hopefully.

“Ah, what better way to celebrate the birth of our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ,” Ryan said with a snort. “I mean, the blowjob is gonna happen either way, right? Win or lose.”

“Is that before or after opening presents?” Gavin asked. 

“Well, after, probably. Isn’t this supposed to go on for a while?” Jeremy said. 

Gavin shrugged. “Guess so.”

“Hey,” Ryan said. When both men looked up at him, he said, “Merry Christmas.”

Gavin and Jeremy exchanged a grin and sat up to shower him in kisses.

The evening passed calmly, with lots of cuddling and Christmas music and nothing too interesting. They ventured out to retrieve Ryan’s presents from his rental car and spent more time bundled on the couch, playing video games and sharing lots of kisses and Christmas cookies. They eventually moved from the couch to the bed, collapsing in a pile of limbs and blankets, warm inside despite the raging snowstorm outside.

Gavin woke everyone up in the morning by swearing loudly from the kitchen. Bleary eyed and confused, Ryan and Jeremy stumbled out.

“Gav?” Jeremy asked, rubbing at his eyes. “The fuck’re you doin’?”

Gavin had a wad of paper towels clutched in his hand. “Uh… I tried to make breakfast,” he said sheepishly, nodding toward the half-chopped pepper and knife on the counter. “I wanted to make omelettes or something.”

“Did you cut yourself?” Ryan asked.

Gavin nodded. “It’s not that bad.”

“I’ll make breakfast. Ryan, help him out?”

“Sure thing,” Ryan said. “C’mon, dear.” 

While Ryan patched up Gavin’s cut, Jeremy set to work. It wasn’t long before the smell of cinnamon began to fill the house.

“Ooh, Jeremy, that smells lovely!” Gavin exclaimed as he came back into the kitchen with his fingers wrapped. 

“Cinnamon rolls!” Jeremy exclaimed. “It’s tradition to have cinnamon rolls in my family on Christmas. And you guys are family.”

“Aw, Jeremy!” Gavin pounced forward to wrap Jeremy in a tight hug. 

Ryan stepped up beside them and joined in the hug. “That’s sweet, Jeremy,” he said fondly. 

“Guys, c’mon,” Jeremy said as he squirmed. “Can’t breathe!”

The other two laughed and let him go, but Gavin kept holding his hand. “Is it present time now?” he asked, evidently excited.

“We just woke up, Gav,” Ryan laughed. “Relax!”

“But I want you to see what I got you!” he exclaimed. 

“He’s had them under the tree for days,” Jeremy said with a shake of his head and a smile. 

“After breakfast,” Ryan said firmly. “And coffee. And my shower.”

Gavin groaned. “Fiiiine,” he conceded. 

Ryan caught Gavin’s face in his hands and kissed him on the forehead. “You’re cute.” He released Gavin and did the same to Jeremy, making him go red. He wandered off for his shower.

When he returned, the cinnamon rolls were cooling on the stove and Jeremy was pouring a cup of coffee. With a bright smile, Jeremy handed the mug to Ryan. “Merry Christmas,” he said.

“Merry Christmas!” Ryan sipped his coffee. “Oh, is this peppermint?”

“Yep!” Jeremy hooked a candy cane on the edge of Ryan’s mug. 

Gavin started putting cinnamon rolls on some hideously festive plates that Ryan was sure he bought just for the holiday. “Jeremy, love, this is the best tradition,” he said. 

Gavin urged them to eat fast, almost bouncing in his seat. He practically dragged them out to the living room for presents.

“Gav, chill!” Jeremy laughed, catching him and kissing at the back of his neck. “They’re not going anywhere!”

“But I want you to see what I got you! You’re gonna love it!”

They settled down, Ryan on the couch and Jeremy and Gavin on the floor, and began tearing into their gifts. Ryan laughed at the set of ridiculous sweaters Gavin got, and Jeremy tried to put on all new his sunglasses at once. Gavin snapped his new case on his phone and immediately tried dropping it to see if it would break (it didn’t). There weren’t a ton of gifts, but each one was meaningful. The cats chased each other around the house, pouncing through the discarded wrapping paper and flipping out when Gavin stuck a bow on their heads. 

They finished their gifts and shared hugs and thank-yous. Gavin was still jittery.

“Gav, buddy, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Jeremy asked, putting his hands on Gavin’s arms in an attempt to physically stop him from jumping.

“I have another gift for you,” he said. “Both of you.”

Jeremy and Ryan exchanged a confused look. “What is it?” Ryan asked.

“Stay here,” Gavin said. He started for the bedroom, but as a second thought quickly gave each of his boyfriends a kiss before bounding off.

“It can’t be anything that big,” Jeremy said in confusion. “I’d have seen it.”

Ryan dragged Jeremy to the couch and bundled him in the blanket. “We’ll find out in a minute. Whatever it is, I’m sure we’ll both love it.”

“Yeah,” Jeremy agreed with a contented sigh. “He’s cute.”

“He’s very cute.”

Gavin came back out holding two little Christmas bags. “I wanna say something first,” he announced. 

“Okay,” Ryan said with a nod.

“Go for it, babe,” Jeremy said, smiling.

Gavin took a deep breath. “I love you,” he started. “Both of you, so much. All my heart. As… unconventional as our relationship is, I can’t ever imagine being happier. This has been the best Christmas ever, and it’s only been a couple hours. Even with that damn snowstorm still going bananas outside.”

The other two men laughed.

“I, uh… looked into how we could do this. The law’s really dumb and wouldn’t work, so this would be more for show than anything else, really. But… that would be enough for me.” Gavin handed a little bag to each of his boyfriends. 

When they opened the bags, they each found a little black box. They looked up at Gavin with wide eyes.

Gavin was shuffling his feet, looking nervous, but excited.

“Gav…” Jeremy said softly. He pulled out his little box and ran his fingers over its velvety surface.

Ryan took out his own box, unable to stop the smile on his face. “Oh, Gavin,” he said.

“You can open ‘em,” Gavin said.

Jeremy’s ring was silver, with an intricate celtic design, set with tiny colorful gems in a rainbow. Ryan’s was a simple band, half gold and half black gold with a tiny ruby heart in the band. 

“Like I said, I mean, there’s no way for three people to legally get married to each other, so it’s really more of an honorary thing,” Gavin said. “If. Y’know…”

“Absolutely,” Jeremy said immediately. He slipped the ring on his finger. “Gavin, it’s perfect!”

“I love you, Gavin,” Ryan told him. The ring fit perfectly. “Do you have a ring, too?”

Gavin shook his head. “Shit. Bugger me, I didn’t think about that!”

“Nah, it’s fine!” Jeremy said. “Ryan and I will get you one.”

“Once the snow clears up,” Ryan added. He admired the ring on his hand with adoration light in his chest. “We’ll make sure it’s perfect.”

Gavin positively beamed at them. He let out a gasp and suddenly ran for the kitchen. Ryan and Jeremy looked after him in confusion until he returned with what was unmistakably the sprig of mistletoe from above the window. Gavin flopped himself across their laps and held the mistletoe high.

Ryan and Jeremy laughed. “You’re ridiculous!” Jeremy exclaimed. 

“You gotta kiss!” Gavin ordered. 

The two leaned in, and Gavin cheered when their lips met. They were laughing too hard for a real kiss, but that was all right. With a shared mischievous grin, they both grabbed Gavin and smothered him in kisses, making him giggle and squirm.

“Merry Christmas,” Ryan said happily.

He was really glad his flight had made it on time. 

  
  



End file.
